Dragons of Daisies
by Arktyranus
Summary: Kaz'el the Dragonborn Archmage decides to bring the College of Winterhold to glory again. Too bad he can't do it by drinking.
1. Chapter 1

The Lizard picked up the leaking bottle that had been knocked over by one the drunken Nords passed out on the bar top. As he did, the stool tipped, and the floor rushed to greet his face, earning a purple bruise on the dark green scales of the lizard. Muttering foul curses to himself, he grabbed the counter and hauled both himself and the barstool that had followed him on his trip to the dirty floor back in its rightful position. The innkeeper, an olive Imperial shot a withering look at Reptilian Argonian, who merely retorted with "What? Nothing broken."

The Innkeeper just rolled her eyes, and refilled his flagon. Tossing a grubby coin on the table, the Lizard, a particular scarred specimen with three jagged lines running along the right side of his muzzle and a milky white left eye, turned to watch the new bard, who had finally got his lute out after wasting hours trying to bed one of the maids. "This is a song taught to me by Da, a hero during the Stormcloak Civil War".

The Argonian grunted in annoyance and the Innkeeper merely gave a cocked eyebrow as a sound only heard in the dark recesses of the Deadlands. After a minute, it was realized that the bard was attempting to sing "The Dragonborn Comes". The bartender quickly began trying to hush the bard whose singing woke up the drunk Nords with disgruntled haste. The bard ignored her, and continued belting on. The lizard looked over and held up a hand filled with lightning, taking aim right at the bard's wide open mouth.

Just before the Lizard could release the lightning at the bard swaying in the corner, the blond man yelped and jumped as a bolt of fire hit the wall right next to him. The Argonian, searching for the saviour of his ears,looked around before finally spotting a dressed up Imperial with a Dunmer battlemage in robes and steel boots stomping in and looking around before zeroing in on the scaled patron. "Shit" responded the Argonian, staring at the noble.

Kaz'el POV

It seemed that the Divines found it easy to hold a grudge. A normal evening of trying to get drunk, ignore the "lonely women", drowning bad memories, and glaring at any who so much as thought they could beg for an apprenticeship was ruined by some Noble and her magical escort. At least I don't have to pay off the guards for murdering the bard, though I suspect they'd pay me instead. The Noble, having finally spotted me in my ragged shirt, approached. I looked around to see if any of the patrons would beg for me to save their wife, or dog, cheese wheel, anything to avoid getting in what promised to be trouble. Unfortunately, they had merely nodded off and I was forced to confront what promised to be a bloody argument.

Before I could remember how the Invisibility spell went, the noble sat next to me, while the mage crossed her arms in the stool on my other side, gingerly moving the vomit covered man who had somehow stayed on the stool unlike his companions. The Imperial ordered a Black Briar and tossed a bag of Septims on the counter like it was nothing. _Definitely rich. Maybe rich enough to pay my tab for me. _

Once the drink arrived, the noble took a sip, sighing in pleasure, before leaning back and looking at me. She was easy on the eyes, with long dark hair and dark eyes, an attractive nose that would look cute on anyone and very impressive assets. Tracing the path of my eyes to her chest, she flipped back her hair back and tried to puff out her chest. _Very subtle_ I groused, while the bartender rolled her eyes at the blatant seduction who had seen more than a few attempts to get in my pants. Even if she made any progress, she immediately ruined it by opening with, despite the plethora of options available, the worst sentence you could ever say by me."I hear you have artifacts like no one else has seen". Anyone stupid enough to mention magical artifacts within a mile of me are just asking for trouble.

I (with lots of polite restraint) responded with a loud belch and a raised eyebrow as I reclined against the bar, earning a dirty look from the Innkeeper who had given up on trying to clean the counter and went outside, likely for her romantic excursions with the stable boy.

The Noble, with a grimace and a not-so-subtle scoot to bring her divine gifts full view in my face, continued the pointless charade."As you know, since the Emperor recombined the College of Whispers and the Synod into the Mages Guild, there has been many requests for all magical artifacts to be gathered with the guild, to provide security and allow all access to knowledge" She tried to continue on, but I just interrupted her little charade with a chuckle. Does she really think that I'd just give up all of my artifacts and secrets to be misused by shallow mages such as the Synod. Guild or no, she can't just expect that the name would strike fear into me, or make me suddenly rethink everything I've told the last few assholes trying to steal my shit. At most, I'd just take it all and hoard it myself. They'd be lucky to get a soul gem out of me, let alone my artifacts. Apparently she somehow didn't hear about my "magpie" reputation.

"Lady, you must a fool" I finally said. "I think with the head up here. A pretty face won't change my mind anymore than threats will. I've dealt with many offers and many more threats from everyone, including the Emperor. I may have been a Legionnaire once, but I left the legion years ago. I don't have to give anything to you, the Guild, or the Empire". Sighing in exasperation, she finished off her drink and grabbed one from one of the sleeping men by her. "Look, they're not taking no for an answer anymore. But I'm not here to force anything out of you. I'm offering an alternative. Come with me and I'll explain more in private."

I could have just left and they wouldn't have been able to stop me before I had a small army of Dremora carving the Noble and her escort into little ribbons, as well as whatever force they were implying they'd bring, but I was curious what the newest proposition was, because I was bored. Peace was dull, and I wanted something to shake it up a little bit. Then again, that may have been the Mead talking. The Black Briar stuff always made me do some stupid shit.

I followed the Noble into the side room, making sure to grab the bottle she left in case her proposition removed the blessed haze in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the room, she began her speech. "We're not here to force you to give up your artifacts. I'm here to warn you that the Mage Guild is putting lots of pressure on independent scholars, and they won't send an apprentice next time." "I'd like to see them try. I'd hate to kill more soldiers" I snorted. She gave a pained grimace and shook her head. "They're persuading the council to send in the legion. They'll come for you." The mage standing near the doorway chimed in "Your allegiance isn't a secret. They'll likely bust down the door and take your artifacts after hanging you". _I'd like to see them try_. "They'd be torn apart by angry atronachs the moment they entered, a-".

"And they would send more. Even you can't defeat the entire Legion. But that's not why we're here" the Mage continued. "And why is that? You've only said why you aren't here?" I retorted.

"I'm offering you your original position at the College. You were our top candidate and have experience to boot" the Noble interjected while shooting a dirty look at her guard for interrupting what promised to be a noble speech before it could begin.

Ah, this… Having killed Alduin, many had left for the College of Winterhold, attempting to befriend me. Most seemed to think that an Archmage needed hundreds of friends to survive. Needless to say, I was a _little _irate, which may have led to several incidents and a pile of crispy bodies. Eventually, after the Necromancy Ban from the Emperor and the complaints from the Jarl about having to clean up the remains of my "friendly disagreements", I resigned from my position at the College and moved to my manor in Falkreath. Fortunately, it seemed the Nords there cared more for The Dragonborn Archmage than The Drunk Who Lives in The Inn. However, being the only Argonian in Falkreath's Inn, most soon figured who I was (Especially when the Jarl was trying to show off by calling himself my "political mentor", but most were smart enough to see I wanted to be alone. The ones who didn't all visited the local priest for burns, and quickly stopped bothering me after.

_She could stroke something other than my ego…_

_Hey, use the right head. _

_Shit. _

Suddenly distracted by some lewd images, I tried to recover by giving her my best glare, and then said "Why are you bringing this message? Do you want to be pushing up daisies like the others?"

The mage at the door stepped closer, and to my suprise, dropped to her knees, crawling towards me and begging. To add to my confusion, she lowered the hood that she had on, and I kid you not, tried puppy eyes. _Is she hurt in the head? Why is she doing puppy eyes? _Staring at her, I tried to figure out why, but after a minute it finally clicked. _She's carrying a Conjuration Tome. _

_Damn, a student. The Noble knows my weaknesses._

The Noble cleared her throat, directing my attention back at her, elaborating "I also happen to know that you're a powerful conjurer, one of the few still alive after the second Great War". She's pushing at this gap in my armour. _She's got my inability to not teach, now all she has to do i-_

Smirking in victory, the Noble then leaned forward, and with the conflict in my head, overthrew my defenses with one statement.

"I've been told the College is now stocking Honningbrew for a local support program".

…

…

…

_There's no question anymore. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Serana,_

_I know I haven't been writing a lot recently, but I hope to amend that. In fact, I hope I don't have to write anymore, should you accept my proposition. _

_A few days ago, I was invited to lead the College of Winterhold. Again. Obviously trying to get my stuff, but they hit my weak points. It Seems that the College is in dire straits as well. _

_Of course, you know when I arrive, after a suitably dramatic entrance. I'll be chewing their asses out about everything, before asking for the full report on the College. Winterhold is apparently worse than it was when we were still wandering about Skyrim, i'll have to make sure the college realises that the city is necessary for our reputation and survival,. The idiots seem to forget we need to eat., and because the last time I tried to teach J'zargo how to fish, he ended up getting the hook stuck in his tail, and spend an hour yowling and hissing. I swear, I needed to offer treats to get him down from a tree. Needless to say, he did not like when I made fun of him for it later, so self sufficiency is definitely not an option. _

_Ah, but back to my original point. I've also discovered that no one has replaced Arniel Gane, I'll need to find a new Alchemist ince, the now ex-archmage is apparently missing. The imbecile probably got himself hung over some Daedra's cooking pit. Fortunately, I already knew who I want to take the position. _

_So, do you accept? I know you're living at the court, but I do read all of your letters. You're miserable there, even with your mother who seems to be running the court fine. So, I hoped to provide a place where you have something to look forward to, (or dread) everyday, where something explodes almost every week due to some apprentice trying to control time or foolishness like that, and where a friend that misses you severely happens to be staying. _

_Love,_

_Ka-zel, Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold._

_P.S, Serana, please bring the Elder Scrolls with you. The Librarian "nicely" asked for it, and no one argues with Urag._

(Note scribbled near bottom) "Note to self: need to replace love. Far too obvious.


	4. Chapter 4

I grinned in eagerness as I planned my introduction. It's been far too long since I've been able to indulge in theatrics with a group that wouldn't be pulling out pitchforks and axes. At least not without realising their hypocrisy.

I had told the Noble, who apparently represented the East Empire post that was established in what they had hoped to make a harbour for fishing boats, and who acted as de facto representative between the Empire and the College, that I'd take the position, and began to prepare the ritual to get there.

I think I managed to make a good impression, having created a spell to open an Oblivion gate with Seekers and Dremora Lords carrying my possessions and walking in an entourage, though some of the students were scared of the dried blood on my staff. I even got Onmund's jaw to drop, so victory there. _Note to self: Don't ever explain the trick. Also, remember to polish the bloodstains off the staff next time. _

Entering the main Hall, I was met by Faralda, who glanced nervously around me. _What is she looking at? _All I could see were some Drem- Shit. I forgot about them. Apparently my time in Apocrypha had numbed me to the Daedra's alien vibes. Dismissing the Daedra, I examined her while she stared at the rapidly crumbling Oblivion gate in the courtyard through the open door. She still seemed to be wearing the same robes that she was when I left, and still carried that textbook she used to scare apprentices with work.

_If only they saw the doodles she drew in their._

_Yeah, there was that one with the naked Seeker._

_Wait, why did she have it in bed? And why were there so many tentacles?_

_Didn't most of her drawings have tentacles?_

_Yeah, th-... Oh. Yippee. _

I stared at her a few more seconds, before she cleared her throat. "Archmage, it has been a while."

"Yep."

The silence lasted a few more seconds. She then blurted out "Most people aren't happy to hear about your appointment." I assured her "It'll go better. I don't drink that Briar shit anymore." "I'm aware. That's one of the reasons I had proposed your reinstatement." I was shocked. "But didn't you kick me out before? And how the hell did you know about my drinking habits?"

"Yes, but.. Well, it was a mistake".

_An understatement if I ever heard one_

Raising an eyebrow, I responded "Well, do you have a reason, or am I going to guess, because something tells me I'll need to offer therapy for my Seekers."

Blushing angrily, she pushed back a loose strand of hair and retorted "Oh yeah? At least I hump living things, necrophile!¨

Something snapped inside me. The next thing I knew, I had three apprentices trying to hold on to my arm while Faralda rapidly ran backwards, hitting a wall and stammering an apology "I'msorrypleasedonhurtme!" Now pissed, I shook off the apprentices and ordered them to gather everyone in the Hall of Elements for an announcement.

As students and professors began streaming into the Hall, I sat down on the edge of the well and closed my eyes and reached out to feel the water. Feeling the large well of magicka going up into the roof for a reason I have yet to discover other than "Ha, we're magical _and _mysterious!", I mentally prepared myself what promised to be a headache. _What I wouldn't give for some Mead._ Once the assembled mages finally stopped gabbing about the little trick and settled in, I began.

"Let's start with the obvious. Our reputation has gone to shit." Before the suddenly indignant mages could begin their blame game, I yelled, with my voice sensibly augmented by the Thu'um, "Pipe down! It's not anyone's fault, at least that I can kill anyone for." Blame the Mythic Dawn and whoever set off Red Mountain". At this, they mercifully complied with my orders. _My head. _ "Now, onto our second problem. We don't have any ramshackle village out their to buy groceries. For those who just discovered the wonders of thinking, that means people aren't coming and supplies are scarce. This needs to be changed before anything else". The alteration professor, or as I like to call him, "That bastard Onmund who should be sent to Molag Bal as a present" stepped forward and began talking about finances, deficit spending, and other gibberish, until I swore that Jyggalag had more personality. Finally, after a span of time that felt as if the Mythic Era was a nice bathroom break, I snapped out of it when I realised that the college mages were staring at me, waiting for a response while the Alteration teacher stood patiently tapping his foot. _Smug bastard knew I wasn't listening. _Realizing this was a make or break moment for the rest of my career, I scrambled to find an acceptable answer to hide the fact I'd just felt my ears bleeding two words into the funeral dirge that Onmund called an interesting conversation topic. Desperate, I resorted to the age old trick of pushing the blame on someone else.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean, Arch Mage?"

"You just explained that we have money, but no supplies in our stores. So, what are you planning to do?"

Of course I'm bluffing here, as I have no idea what he had been talking about, hearing far too many numbers and something about a "Net"? The uncomfortable Alteration professor shifted his weight from foot to foot, as he licked his lips and finally elaborated in Common "I just described that we have no access to supplies. Everyone has left the village, and we have no food or supplies coming in. Our only supply source is coming from a few traveling mages, and bandits are becoming a real problem for anyone outside the College."

"Have you tried asking nicely"

"Of course! I'm not the drunken idiot who abandoned the College for some mere attempt at trying to evoke pity!" the now indignant Mage responded, trying to give me a glare, before I responded with a glare of my own, visibly causing him to pale as I let some of my Draconic side reflect in my eyes, causing his eyes to widen, and the smell of urine to start emanating of his shaking form. I stepped closer, not pulling the dragon back as I approached, and used the fear oozing off of him to my advantage.

"I'm sure you have some solutions. Don't you?" I said, giving him my sweetest smile, trying to calm him down so that he didn't lose total possession of his bowels. Unfortunately, the sharp teeth and the still flashing eyes did the opposite of the intended effect, and he merely let out a small whimper as his body responded to the call of nature with haste. I sent the bastard out, then sat against the small fountain, and closed my eyes as I tried to wrestle the Dragon into the back corner of my mind it usually resided in. Finally, after what felt like a millennia, but what must have been only a minute, I finally opened my eyes, fearsome eyes gone, and addressed the now worried mages surrounding me.

"Alright. How about the staff and students? Any problems there?"

"Uhh…"

"What!" _What in Oblivion is it now?_

"We still need to find an Alchemist to take Arniel Gane's position".

To say I was annoyed was a bit of an understatement, as I fought the temptation to fry their flesh from their bones. Oh, but temptation is sooo _sweet_. I merely hissed in annoyance, and informed the group "I have someone I can talk to. I'll contact her and try bringing her here. Now, get out."

They looked at each other, before finally leaving me to my peace. I sighed and began climbing the stairs to the Arch Mage quarters, desperate for the bed that awaited me up there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't touch! I don't want to have to drag your ass out of the Soul Cairn because you can't keep your hands to yourself!" The apprentice yelped and jumped back as I shooed the cat out of the room. "Elisif will be here, and the last thing she needs to see is an apprentice's dead body."

Closing the door on the Khajiit's tail, and getting a yowl in reward, I turned and looked at the table, the glowing eye in the center of the room, the soft fabric and shiny plates covered in food, the mouthwatering sweet rolls,the Spiced wine cooly sitting in the goblets, the Roasted me-

"Archmage, the guests are here!"

"I'll be right down!"

After giving one last longing look at the feast, I turned, grabbed my staff and began walking down, checking for crumbs from the honey nut treat I stole earlier and prepared to hobnob Winterhold some money and mines. Preferably in that order.

Elisif's POV

"My lady, we have arrived."

"Very well".

Sighing, I stood up and left the warm comforts of the carriage. Looking around, I saw the ruins of the village and began debating giving the hold to Windhelm again. Shaking my head, I turned to Wolar, my servant, and asked "So why am I coming out here? I'm sure I could sign a document in the warmth of my room just as easily as this frozen wasteland."

"We were invited to speak with the Archmage, my lady."

"I've talked to her a lot. Does she really need the High Queen to come out here?"

"Not to her, my lady. To talk to Him."

What? Him? The Archmage? The DRAGONBORN! To say I freaked out is an understatement. Looking down, I realised just how horrible my dress looked.

"Wolar! Why did you think that these robes are a good idea!"

"Majesty, you insisted on them yourself."

"But what will he think about it?"

"Calm down. He'll think it's beautiful like you, my lady."

Despite his words, I couldn't shake my nervousness, which hung on me like one of my Thanes. Wolar began guiding me to the bridge, explaining etiquette and other stuff, but my mind was awhirl, memories of my mother telling me about having met the Dragonborn while he sought to gain aid in fighting Alduin when she was still Jarl of Solitude. I didn't realise I had reached the college until I heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, I saw him…

Kaz-el POV

Clearing my throat, I began, with suitable reverberations and deepening from the Thu'um, t\he little greeting that Brelyna had forced me to memorise the night before.

"Greetings, High Queen. I welcome you to the College of Winterhold, and hope it is to your satisfaction. I've taken the liberty of arranging a dinner for you and your guests in the Hall of the Elements."

"I gratefully accept your offer"

I turned around and began leading the Queen and her elderly escort across the bridge, fighting the urge to lick my chops at the thought of the food and Honningbrew Mead sitting at the table and instead began trying to think of something, anything else. Fortunately, before my mind wander any farther into the alcohol glaze I was desperate for, we entered the college proper, and I heard her give an audible gasp as she gawked at the large statue dominating the courtyard, the two flames in the palm of the sculpture's hands, the large fountain sitting before it. _Seriously, who the fuck decided every large area had to have a giant fucking glowing pond?_

To be honest, I do understand, despite the overdramatic nature of the architecture. It was an impressive sight. The college itself had the original major 3 towers, as well as smaller towers covered in banners and shaped windows showing each school of magic, such as a flames on the tower of the Elements, or the gateway on the tower of gates.

Walking through, they were impressed by the groups surrounding them, huddled in groups or sitting on benches which were, for once, clear of snow. In a corner, nearby the Hall of Attainment, two apprentices were being chewed out by the Faralda, for what sounded like trying to practice soul trapping on each other. I might even pity them if I didn't remember explaining the Soul Cairn to them, though an eternity there sounded more merciful than what she could come up with as punishment.

When we reached the Hall of the Elements, I opened the door, and motioned Elisif through, leading her over to the food, and once I sat them down and sat myself, I said "Food, my lady. The feast is in your honor."

Elisif's POV

By the Nine, I was shaking from head to toe, as if a mammoth had just walked by, entourage and all. I only hope he doesn't ask me to shake his hand. He'd see how nervous I was.

Seeming to not notice the waves of nervousness radiating off of me, He continued.

"I hope you find everything to your liking, my lady. I apologise if it isn't as, well, rich as you are used to."

"No, it's fine. It smells positively delightful," I responded, voice aquiver with anxiety.

What if he thought I was weak? What if he comes onto me? Wait, what? Get your mind out of the gutter, Elisif!

Ka'zel's POV

Of course she refuses to start eating, merely staring. _Just fucking start, some of us are starving here_ I thought, trying to hold back from the temptation to shove food in her mouth myself.

After a second, she picked up her fork, and stabbed into some of the Horker Loaf that was steaming in front of her, which, fortunately for me, meant I could finally get to the food...

Hearing her voice I looked up.

"What?" I asked, kicking myself. (Note to self: Be a _little_ bit more polite.) She repeated "That was absolutely delicious. I don't think I could eat another bite."

I felt my stomach, and felt a lump where there wasn't one before. _Did I really have some leek? Oh, I'm going to pay for this tomorrow_. Nodding in agreement, I stood up and escorted her to my quarters, where the paper sat (hidden, of course) ready for her to sign, and all of the glowing, spark shooting or magic radiating objects sat in their full glory, ready to impress.


	6. Chapter 6

Elisif's POV

The moment we ascended the stairs, I felt the the energy from the quarters wash over me. _I… I've never seen so much magic stuffed in one room! _Despite the presence of such a large amount of artifacts and feeling… him behind me, I still managed to say "I don't seem to remember so many artifacts from my previous visits. Are they yours?" without barely a quiver in my voice. He stepped past me into the main room while responding "I like combining work with play. Feel free to look around, I need to clear some room for your friend." _Friend… Who is he talking about? _I turned around to end up face to helmet with one of the guards. _Damn. _"Leave us, we'll require some privacy." The Guard didn't seem to be happy, but complied and turned around and left the room, leaving me with… him.

Kaz'el's POV

I heard her dismiss the Guard, but decided to leave it be. _If she's foolish enough to trust me, then that's her prerogative. _Quietly humming some tunes I heard while touring the different inns across Skyrim, I began to move some papers, quietly shuffling the contract over behind some other impressive looking books while I set up a tea set on the Desk. Of course, I listened to hear where she was, and it sounded like she was examining Azura's Star which I had left out due to the difficulty in damaging it.

Elisif's POV

I picked up the expensive looking star, being extra cautious as to not damage it while the Archmage seemed to spend forever shuffling papers and heating a pot using flames from his hand. I put down the star and continued down the shelf, looking at all kinds of what seemed a loose assortment of weapons that seemed to be worth more than the entire Legion put together. My eyes all of a sudden seemed to be drawn to a mysterious book, with what seemed to be an image of a tangle of sticks on the front. I felt drawn to the book, but right before I could open it, I was roughly thrown from the shelves, the Archmage standing over me panicked, patting all over the book. Shocked, I responded the only way I knew. "I demand an explanation for why you felt it was right to touch me!". He seemed to ignore me, then start as if he had forgotten I was there. Turning he, he regarded me and apologised "I beg your forgiveness, but I didn't want your life endangered." Leaving the cryptic response in the air, he picked up the strange book and seemed to shove it in his knapsack, gently ushering me over to his desk.

Kaz'el's POV

_Shit. How did you get out, huh? _I looked over the book, making sure nothing was slipping out or damaged. _Trying to get me in trouble, Mora? _I then jumped when I heard an indignant voice, shouting ""I demand an explanation for why you felt it was right to touch me!" Jumping, I turned and realised that I had forgotten all about the queen. "I beg your forgiveness, but I didn't want your life endangered. _Now to put you away before I have to explain why the High Queen is missing._ After placing the book back into its knapsack, I grabbed the pot and poured some, making sure to reduce the amount of sugar I put in. _Sleepy Nobles make Sloppy Nobles make Easy Nobles. I'd love an easy Noble, they tend to sha- Stop that. You have ass to kiss, and money to win. _Turning around, I handed her the tea and offered her the seat facing mine on the desk. It was a decently tall, Dwemer based stone design, with raised arm rests and a tall back, perfect for scaring stupid students and cocky teachers by making them feel small. I could see her slightly shrink into herself, betraying that the chair was being helpful. As I moved to my slightly taller, darker chair, (with appropriately placed lighting to put my face in some shadow) I let a grin crack through as I looked at the nervous woman in front of me. _This will be easier than I thought. As long as I get a nice, cold mead… the liquid pouring down my throat with such sweetness…_


	7. Chapter 7

Elisif's POV

Sipping my tea, I tried to not let my nervousness as… He… walked past my chair and sat on the other side of the massive desk. A stack of what appeared to be incomprehensible markings sat on his left, and the tea set stayed on his right. _Alright Elisif, you're the High Queen. You've yelled at the Emperor, you can handle a single Lizard… Who killed the World Eater… and hundreds of other Dragons with just his voice… I'm screwed. _He stared into my eyes, and I felt myself seeming to drop in place, drowning in his eyes, the gold staring into my soul, the…. The…

Kaz'el's POV

Suddenly, I realised I was still staring at the Queen for well over a minute now without a word. _By Talos, she's even drooling from boredom a little. Quick, you fool, you can drink later. Get that paper signed, you need the Outpost. _Clearing my throat, I began to apply my silver tongue to the situation, if you count shit as silver.

Elisif's POV

He was saying something, I know it. All I can hear is his sweet voice, lulling me to relax, to listen, to do what it says. All I see is liquid gold, it's inside me, it's….

It wants me to sign the paper. It- no, he, wants it. It would please him, it would please me...

"Say no more. You'll get the outpost. Divines know that we have too many reports of Bandits from Winterhold without doing something." I say after the long conversation about Bandits… Yes, that's what he was talking about, and something about… traders. It was important, I need to return as soon as possible and get it arranged. The College deserves money, and Winterhold needs the money. _Where did this confidence come from?_ But a wash of liquid gold assured me it was fine. "I apologize, but I must return to Solitude. You will have your money, and Outpost by the end of the month." With that, I shook the Archmage's hand, then turned around and began heading down stairs, giddy at the chance to make… Him… happy.

Kaz'el's POV

… _What in Oblivion was that?_

After I had spent much time talking about the Bandits, lack of supplies, the importance of the College, the Bandits, attacked merchants, the Bandits, I realized that she was still looking glazed over and hadn't responded. _Bye Bye Money, _I thought with a bitter heart, before she suddenly jerked up. _Great, you're such shit at this they fuckin' fall asleep. Nice job, Archmage. _Elisif, in a sudden shift worthy of Sheogorath's praise, suddenly began said "Say no more. You'll get the Outpost", then signed the paper with unladylike haste and began talking about getting it done immediately, shook my hand, and fled down the stairs, yelling for transport back to Solitude to get the "critical duty done immediately". I was in too much shock to even stand. _I… I… What? _

I took another look at the signature on the treaty, the fancy script I had an apprentice transcribe that I still can't read, the unnecessary beginning letter, the quickly scribbled numbers that Onmund had droned at me earlier, and…

_I need that Mead now. _


	8. Chapter 8

Kazel's POV

I shuffled my feet back and forth, waiting in the courtyard. _Of course, the day she shows up, it starts dropping snow like Talos tripped with_

_a fucking bucket of ice. _Faralda shot me another dirty look, and reminded me for the umpteenth time "There's no reason for you to be outside. I can get the new teacher settled in fine on my own."

"I'm the Archmage. Why wouldn't I meet my staff?"

"Because that's the job of the Master Wizard. You're supposed to be approving the trading post, remember?"

"They're having me sign damn papers for every single fucking nail. Besides, they can wait a day" I complained.

_Of course, no matter how many enchantments they put on these boots, snow still gets in. Ugh._

"But in all seriousness, why are you out here, huh? Is she a friend, or a… _friend_.

I'm not sure what happened next, for the next thing I remember, Faralda was on her ass laughing her head off, I had my back to the wall, and She was sitting there, just looking bewildered.

_Fuck…._

Serana's POV

Stepping through the abandoned huts, I couldn't help but give a sigh. _To think, last time I was here, this was expanding. Now look at it. Deader than home. _Home. That's something I haven't felt. Not since the prophecy. _I haven't felt home since I was at Lakeview Manor. _Memories of the manor flitted through my head, bringing a small smile even as I approached the old bridge, blinding white obscuring most of my vision.

Curiosity stoked, I cautiously walked up the bridge, following the bend until I reached the bit where most of the stone was eaten away. At least, it should be. _How is it so together? It's all weathered, like the collapse never happened. _After tapping the stone that had seemed to appear out of time _(Likely, knowing Kaz'el penchant for the dangerous). _

Striding across the rest of the bridge, I was greeted by two cloaked figures who stood in the shelter of the arch of the gate. At first, they seemed a normal sight, but then I saw what looked like one cornered, jerking like he was about to be attacked and gibbering like a madman, while the other one was slowly collapsing, shaking as it did. _Oh no. Is it an attack? _As I moved closer to see what was wrong, their conversation finally drifted into my ears, having been stolen by the wind's shrieking force. "-thereisnothinggoingonhowareyousosuspiciousIamacompletegentlemanshedoesn'tca-" As the tirade continued, I recognized Kaz'el's voice. _Strange, he's almost never shaken. _

That meant that the one who was currently bent double on the ground had to be Faralda, though I had never seen her crack a smile unless it was to light something on fire. The whole situation left me… bewildered, unable to imagine a situation where the Dragonborn, cocky bastard he is, rambling like a fresh faced virgin and Faralda laughing like a Juvenile apprentice.

_Are they possessed?_

Kaz'el's POV

As sanity returned to my brain, I latched onto two facts immediately.

Faralda was still giggling like a schoolgirl on Moon Sugar

I was gibbering like a Virgin with a Dibellan Priestess

She was staring at me

To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. Fortunately, experience and maturity had taught me several excuses, and I readjusted my robes, trying to knock off some dirt that had somehow fallen on my shoulder. "Ah, Serana. You've arrived. You don't know how happy I am to see you.

Seeming to disregard the scene she just witnessed, she shook the shock off with a few waves of her… luscious lo- hair, and smiled. "I'm glad you haven't walked off a cliff, Dusty".

"Oh, we're using nicknames now, your most royal highness." "Finally called me Royal, eh?" she replied with an unconcealed, radiant smile of joy. "Of course, a Royal Pain in the Ass, Priestess" I retorted with an amused smile of my own. "Uh huh. You still carry a dust pan for everytime you change?" "Just because I can turn into a flying Draugr doesn't mean I'm dusty, unlike the woman who spent her days since leaving a dusty tomb humping the corpses at other tombs."

"Look, this flirting is cute and all, but I'm losing feeling in my fingers, and we need to get inside so I can show her the classroom, Archmage" Faralda interjected, using a questioning tone that was clearly not a question. Feeling my scales redden, (_Am I really blushing? Is the Dragonborn seriously blushing?) _I cleared my throat, and glanced at the two women before stalking towards the Hall of Life, where the Alchemy was kept. _We're not flirting, we're friends, we just tease. Right?_

Serana's POV

The Master Wizard's interruption jolted my brain. _How long were you standing there, stupid. 2 minutes? And Flirting? No…. Yes?... No. She's nuts. _I reddened, and nodded, trying to hide my scarlet face. Kaz'el looked at both of us, before quickly turning towards the shelter of the Hall that was to be mine, given the giant stained glass picture of a potion bottle in the tower window. As he looked, those golden eyes seemed to bore into mine, and I lost the ability to think. _Duh… Uh… Wha…_ Fortunately, I wasn't alone, as Faralda also seemed to have lost the ability to think for a moment.

After a moment, I realised that he had crossed the courtyard and was opening the door, glancing back without showing his face, likely impatient at the two bumbling buffoons just sitting there. "Uh, coming, K-Archmage." I voiced my concurrence, and as I thought back to Faralda's glazed eyes and name slip up, a stab of suspicion pierced my mind. _She nearly called him Kaz'el. Is she trying to be a 'friend' so that she can be promoted. She'd spread her legs just to get the chance to convince him to write her as Archmage in that he always seems to be thinking about. _

_I'll protect him, and take care of that backstabbing bitch. That's a promise he can rely on. _


End file.
